1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a heat sink and a plurality of clips for readily securing the heat sink mounted with LED modules to the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting device that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Conventionally, the LED lamp has a heat sink. LED modules are intimately mounted on the heat sink so heat generated by the LED modules can be dissipated by the heat sink. For a removal or reinstallment of the heat sink, multiple screws need to be loosened or fastened which makes operation of the removal or the reinstallment complicated and tedious. The problem is more serious when the assembly and disassembly of the heat sink of the LED lamp are operated outdoors and at a high level, since the screws may drop from the LED lamp during the operation, which is occurred when the LED lamp is used as, for example, a highway lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the described disadvantages.